


Wrapping Paper Trash

by OutlandishWhalesharks



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunker Ending, Christmas Fic Collection, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hope County Records, Marriage Proposal, Rockstar AU, some smut, will add more pairings and tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishWhalesharks/pseuds/OutlandishWhalesharks
Summary: A collection of Christmas fics for different FC5 pairings and AUs.





	1. Hate That Mistletoe (Rook/Jacob)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have been writing some short Christmas fics and will be posting them over the next few days.
> 
> This first one is from [my Hope County Records AU](https://hopecountylovin.tumblr.com/post/181305751064/founded-by-rock-staples-earl-whitehorse-virgil)
> 
> Both the main and chapter titles are from Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass by All Time Low.

The Hope County Records Annual Christmas Party was always a big to do. The venue would be poshly decorated for the season and all of the acts on the record would play a small Christmas themed set. There was an open bar and tons of shenanigans ended up happening by the end of the night. This year’s party was certainly no different.

The Resistance was one of the first bands to go on. They started with an acoustic version of their newest single Merry Christmas Asshole, she was sure to look Jacob in the eyes when she said her favorite lyrics “I’d rather kiss an old brick under the Mistletoe than you, ginger prick.”

In response, the asshole in question just shook his head and walked out the room. 

Sure the song is a bit immature, but well The Resistance isn’t exactly known for their maturity. Quite the opposite actually. And it really didn’t excuse him storming out of the room anyways, the asshole. Now he sits on the other side of the bar unabashedly staring at her, drinking a beer. 

They’ve finished their set and are at the bar having a celebratory round of Christmas In Your Mouth shots, they’re a staple at the party every year, and every year Rook and her band get absolutely obliterated by them. 

“Glad we went early this year, meant I wasn't so drunk I fell off the stage like last year!” Sharky says as he passes out another round of the sweet shots.

“And the year before that.” Jess deadpans.

“Hey now, it's not Sharky’s fault these damn things are so delicious.” Hurk says as he finishes the shot, licking the glass.

Jess and Rook roll theirs eyes but smile. Though Rook can’t really argue with Sharky’s sentiment. Last year, before he fell, she sang a really ridiculous rendition of All I Want For Christmas directly to Jacob. Yea it was definitely better to go early and relatively sober.

Unable to ignore him any longer, Rook brings the glass up in a cheers toward Jacob with a smirk. She gives him the finger with her other hand. Again he shakes his head at her but raises his glass in response, a small smile on his face, his eyes though betray a hunger that no amount of food could satiate. He winks at her, and Rook can't help but bite her lip. 

“Ahh booooo!” Sharky hollers at her.

“Come on Rook!” Her other band mates say as they throw bar napkins at her.

“What?” she says, purposefully ignorant.

“Look we all know how this night’s gonna end.” Jess says

“Yea you all over the ginger asshole” Sharky interrupts her, then of course he and Hurk make a bunch of lewd kissing noises.

Jess sighs her thumb and forefinger rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Look can’t you just wait a while and hangout and get drunk with us first?” The other woman looks up at her with earnest eyes.

Rook hangs her head a moment then looks up at them “Yeah, yeah lets get drunk and do something stupid.” a smile lighting her face. She orders another round of the Christmas shots and a whiskey ginger. 

They all groan again as her eyes wander over to Jacob..

“Hey I said something, not someone!” Again they throw napkins at her. 

Once they get their drinks, they walk away from the bar laughing. She risks a quick look back, and yea he’s still watching her, biting her lip again she then looks down to her drink and follows her friends.

Hours later most of the bands have played, Sharky almost caught a Poinsettia on fire then he and Hurk lost a dance off with John and Faith. At one point, while Grace was singing a soulful version of Santa Baby, Jess and Rook climbed on top some of the oversized Christmas ornament decorations. Rook’s heel slipped and had Jess not grabbed her she would have fallen into the crowd. Everyone cheered when Jess caught her, it was a big deal. Both women made a show of it and bowed to the crowd.

Once safely back on the ground Jess and Rook meet back up with the guys who are talking to Eli and Wheaty of Whitetail Militia. Shortly after Faith comes up to Sharky with a glint in her eye. The woman whispers something in his ear then looks at him expectantly. He simply looks at her then nods with his mouth open and lets her take his hand leading them out of the banquet hall and to her room in the hotel upstairs. A few of the others whoop at them, and Hurk looks a little jealous.

Rook can’t help but glare and cross her arms, she’s never trusted that woman. 

“Oh you have absolutely no room talk!” Jess says with an eye roll and a punch to the arm.

“Yea, yea I know.” she says as she dramatically rubs her arm.

A few drinks later and the party has started to die down. Judges is the last band to play. As Jacob walks on stage and grabs his guitar, he looks at Rook and winks.

Next to her Jess and Hurk groan, “I guess it's about that time, we’ll see you in the morning” Jess says.

“Yeah see ya later dude. Remember no glove no love, we don't need no ginger asshole babies runnin’ ‘round here!” Hurk calls out loudly to her as they walk toward the Rye’s and some of the members of Spread Eagle, who have posted up at the bar. Rook laughs at him and flips him the bird.

The band starts off with covers of Blue Christmas and Merry Christmas (I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight). And really it is just not fair that he can drink as much as he has been and still be able to sing and play so well. Rook would be an absolute mess on stage right now. She definitely has been in the past.

Then at the end of his set Jacob does an original song called Christmas in the Mountains. He meets her gaze when he sings the line “and I want to lock you up with me in my cabin in the wood, so we can spend the holiday together and forget all the other shit, only if we could.”

She swallows hard his eyes never leaving hers. It takes all of Rooks energy to remember there are still people around and she can’t just jump his bones here and now.

After he finishes his song he puts his guitar away, says goodnight to Pratt and the other band members then walks determinedly towards her.

As he reaches her he takes her face in his hand and kisses her hard. Any words she intended to say get lost in his all encompassing mouth. His big hands move down to paw at her ass as he walks her backwards.

He kisses her until she’s melted into his warm embrace and has to break for air. A dark chuckle leaves his lips as he looks at her with an evil grin.

“What?” she demands with a suspicious glare.

In reply he simply just looks up, his grin breaking into a full out smile when she realizes he’s walked them under mistletoe.

She quickly pushes him and walks away from the stupid plant. “Your an obnoxious asshole!”

He follows, grabs her wrist and pulls her back into him.

“You sure about that?” He smirks. “I’m not the one who almost fell to their death from a giant Christmas ornament.” 

She slaps at his chest but there’s no real malice in it. “Fuck you Jacob.”

“Your gonna.” He says with a sharp smile as he bends down to kiss her again.


	2. Sweet Surrender (Sharky/Faith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharky and Faith (well Rachel really) both find themselves lonely early Christmas morning. They strike up deal that allows them to have an amazing night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a very rare pair in which I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who ships them. But honestly I've been wanting to write/read some Sharky/Faith for so long I just had to do this. This got so much longer then I originally intended but I'm really happy with it, so I hope if anyone reads it you like it too (:
> 
> Faith/Rachel gets a little ooc but that's kind of the point. This is NOT part of the Hope County Records verse.
> 
> Lastly the chapter title is from December 1963 by Frankie Valley and The Four Seasons, which isn't exactly Christmas song but fits the fic so well and is about December. Besides I think my man Sharky would definitely approve ;)

Sweet Surrender (Sharky/Faith)

A lonely melancholy surrounded Faith as she returned to her region after midnight mass on the Father’s compound. This time of year always left Faith depressed, well more aptly it was Rachel who got depressed on Christmas. 

The Jessop family used to have such great Christmas Eves, before they all abandoned and ostracized her anyways. The whole family, aunts, uncles etc, would get together for a giant feast, everyone brought something. After eating they would have a washers tournament and end the night out in the Montana cold singing Christmas carols around a big fire. Faith very rarely missed Rachel Jessop’s life, usually she despised it, but that always changed around Christmas. 

She puts on her snowsuit and leaves her hair braided into a crown upon her head as it had been for mass. The freezing air steals her breath as she steps out into the winter night.

Faith decides to take out one of the snowmobiles, one of the other few activities she enjoyed with Rachel's family. As she gets away from the Conservatory and into the cold Montana wilds she hears something that sounds like a strange version Jingle Bells, along with the occasional whoop. When she draws nearer to the noise she can see a fire and a sole occupant wielding a flame thrower.

***

Sharky had decided to leave the holiday festivities in Falls End early, now leaving him alone at Boshaw Manor. Christmas was never a favorite time of his, though it was always better to spend the holiday outta the pen, at least then he could burn shit. Which is what he decides to do now.

 

He turns down his flame thrower, as the snowmobile pulls up. The rider was a woman in an all white snowsuit with flowers embroidered up the right leg. When she gets off the vehicle she takes off her helmet. Well shit, if it isn't Faith Seed. He brings his weapon back up and turns the flame on high. 

The Siren walks towards him. Well shitty shit, he slowly squats down and grabs a handful of snow.

“Charlemagne.” She says there's something different about her tonight. She’s softer, more real somehow. 

He throws the makeshift snow ball at her and she crosses her arms and shoots a withering stare at him. 

Sharky shrugs and laughs awkwardly “Had to see if it was really you.” 

“Well what the hell do ya want?” he asks after a moment of silence.

“I...I wanted to see what the holiday music was. Is that Disco?”

“Uhhh yeah what ya listen to many of your stupid cults shitty music, don't know what a decent song sounds like?” he says defensively, he really doesnt get why everyone shits on Disco so much.

Faith looks at him for a moment with a look of shock across her face, then it falls and she just looks sad and tired. He’s never seen the herald look like that before, she usually looks so serene, so fake. Its unsettling, he doesn't know what her angle is.

After a minute she purses her lips then finally answers. “I know that cult music is shitty, I can’t stand it, besides I like Disco.” 

“Huh?” He says his mouth is left hanging open. That was definitely not what he expected her to say.

A beautiful laugh leaves her throat and he can’t help but smile with her.

“Oh Charlamagne.” She smiles again.

He’s not really sure what that’s supposed to mean, but he’s gotta admit that his name has never sounded better then when it comes from her lips. Still he tells her “Uh I prefer Sharky.”

A small huff of laughter leaves her “Ok Sharky, will you let me stay here, listen to your music, and watch you burn things?” she says her eyes drifting over to the fire, the sight making her smile widen.

Shit. He damn near gets half a stiffy. 

She may be wearing a helluva lot more clothes than usual, but the snowsuit did nothing to change that melodically soothing voice of hers. And damn did she really have to look like a hippy Princess Leia on Hoth? Great there's a totally new Faith fantasy to add to the repertwa, he thinks. 

“What the fuck?! You serious? Why?” he blurts out at her voice dripping in disbelief. This has to be some kind of trap.

 

She sighs, her eyes finding their way back to the fire “Christmas is hard, I don't want to be alone or with my angels tonight.” She looks back at him with soft questioning eyes. And for some dumb reason he believes and understands her.

“I didn’t think Faith was lonely not with her purpose and faithfulness to the Father.” He says mockingly.

"Maybe I don't want to be Faith right now" Another sad sigh escapes her "Maybe, just for tonight I want to be Rachel Jessup again" Her voice is barely above a whisper, yet it still manages to entrance him.

Yea he always knew he was a dumbass, but hanging out with the enemy on Christmas? This was a whole 'nother level of stupidity. Yet he lowers his flame thrower anyways.

He grunts then says "Yeah sure alright chica, but you gotta have a beer." Unsure what else to do he picks up a can out of the snowbank next to him and thrusts it towards her.

She accepts and chugs most of it in one go. Sharky's unable to tear his eyes away from the sight, watching her throat move as she downs the beverage.

He clears his throat self consciously as a means of distraction, then turns back to his fire, turning the flame thrower back on. Hed managed to find some old christmas trees, and had been looking forward to lighting them a blaze.

After turning up the music some and getting one of the trees in place he lights it and starts to dance and sing at the sight. He almost forgets about his surreal guest and is pleasantly startled when she joins in with him. 

Once the flames from the tree die down, the woman next to him starts to walk back towards her snowmobile. He can’t really explain the sinking disappointment within him as he watches her walking away.

The feeling goes away quickly as she merely just opens up the seat compartment to grab something then closes it and walks back to him. The firestarter can’t help but smile and feel a sense of relief.

The large smile on her she’s wearing is so different from anything he’s seen on her face before. Usually her smiles are just another manipulation something used to get what she wanted. Now though the only reason for the toothy grin is to express her joy. She’s never looked more beautiful.

When she gets closer he realizes. She has a bunch of old wreaths in her arms, an expectant and giddy look on her face. 

Placing them on the ground she grabs one and with a quick flick of the wrist she throws a wreath over the fire while his flames catch it in mid air, the flaming pine needles making a striking image as it falls amongst the rest of the fire.

“Nice!” she shouts while she claps her hands with excitement and walks over to him to grab another beer. She stays near him and begins to sing with the music, he joins in.

Sometime later the fire has died down, and all of their items have been burned. They contentedly stare and the remaining flames.

“This has been fun Charle--sorry Sharky.” 

“Hah you know what? It really has. You should be Rachel more often.” The words leave his mouth mindlessly and abruptly bring the mood down.

Her face falls and she sadly but surely states "No one wants Rachel." 

"I dunno, I like Rachel." he says bluntly, his hands fidgeting as he looks into her eyes. 

The smile that graces her face is sweet but sad, the cheerfulness from earlier having evaporated. Those big eyes start to look glassy and one tear breaks loose slowly falling down her cheek.

Without thinking, which is something he’s always been good at, Sharky leans forward and wipes the tear with his thumb. He leaves his thumb there on her cheek while the rest of his fingers bend to cup her cheek. 

Faith, no Rachel, sighs quietly and leans into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment. 

They stay that way for a while, her eyes open again and they just stand there looking at each other.

Finally he leans in for the kiss, nerves have him sweatin' in the cold weather, it's been so long since he’s made a move on a chick let alone one of his greatest enemies. Her lips have that sweet acrid taste of bliss, his vision slightly tinged red and green with white sparkles from the drug that seems to be interlaced in her skin. And damn of it isn't festive, he thinks absently.

***

It feels good not to think of the Father or the Project or anything else really. She doesn't have to be the perfect Faith nor does she need to be constantly calculating her every move. Somehow this mess of a man with a penchant for burning things has her feeling completely safe and comfortable. There’s no fear or shame, Rachel nor Faith has never really felt this way before.

When Sharky’s chapped lips meet hers, for a brief moment they both hesitate, lips touching but still. Then she crushes into his further and the embrace becomes heated and sloppy. Her mouth opens for his tongue and his hands move, starting to explore her body. 

A warm trickle of electricity runs down her spine at the spark of his touch. He moves his mouth to her neck and she can’t help but gasp. 

“Lets...can we go inside?” she says a blush creeping to her cheeks. She can’t believe she’s going to break one of the Projects biggest rules, with one of the most notorious sinners of the county no less. The strangest thing though is it doesn't feel wrong at all, no it feels completely right.

Sharky breaks away from kissing her neck and looks at her with amazement and disbelief. “Uh yeah, sure of course. If you really want to?” 

The uncertainty in his voice is endearing. She smiles at him and nods, then takes his hand and leads him inside. 

Once out of the cold they begin to kiss again while simultaneously taking off their layers of clothing. Coats and outerwear being thrown about his trailer as they make their way back to his bedroom. Before taking his pants off he grabs a condom from his pocket and places it on the bed.

He’s the first one to get completely naked and Rachel can’t help but widen her eyes and smile at his length and girth. 

A self conscious chuckle leaves him “I hope you like what ya see.”

All she can do is nod, and take her shirt off in reply. Her panties are the only article of clothing still on. She finds herself becoming unsure of herself. Finally she takes a deep breath and pushes back her nerves and doubts to wriggle out of them. Once bare and on complete display for him she closes her eyes and waits for his reaction.

The sharp exhale from him startles her due to his unexpected close proximity, as he’s moved closer to her. He reaches a hand up to cup her cheek again, waiting for her to open her eyes again. His blue eyes captivate her as he says “Damn girl, you are beautiful.”

Humming in reply she leans in to kiss him again, pushing him to sit on the bed while she does so. She straddles him and pushes him further to lay down underneath her.

Before she can do anything else he says “Oh fuck it” and quickly grabs her by her thighs picking her up to place her over his face. 

She’s in shock for a brief moment before his warm tongue darts out to caress her folds. The loud moan that escapes her would be embarrassing if his ministrations didn't pick up making her forget everything but the man beneath her and the pleasure he was giving.

With fornication being forbidden, it has been so long since she's been touched in any such manner. And she had never had a sexual encounter like this. All the other men she had been with in the past were selfish and used her for their own pleasure. It's why giving sex up for the Project never felt like much of sacrifice. 

This though, was something else entirely. The way he touches her like she’s a precious commodity and the look in his eye makes her feel special, irreplaceable, like she means more to him them simply what she can do for him.

The feeling acts like a drug making her more light headed then any amount of alcohol or Bliss could accomplish.

His tongue continues to circle and worship her clit, causing her hips to buck and thighs to shake. More moans and mews leave her mouth and intertwine with the lewd wet sounds of his tongue in her pussy. 

When she feels like she can no longer take the pleasure he surprises her by sticking a finger inside causing her to scream as combination of his fingers and tongue take her past the edge and into a new kind of bliss. 

At some point her hands had twisted into his hair by their own volition and she finally loosens her hold as she begins to come back down. She lifts herself off his face and slides down his body, purposefully leave a mark of her slickness on his chest. 

He props himself on his elbows and smiles at her, happy to be covered in her.

With a bite of her lip she leans towards him with hooded lids and kisses him possessively, tasting her in his mouth. She reaches out then sheaths the condom on him. He groans as she settles on his lap and slowly takes him inside of her to the hilt.

A large hand cradles her head and causes a few strands to fall out of its braid. She decides to take a moment and undoes the intricate hairstyle, occasionally moving her hips to keep him hard inside of her.

Once loose, her hair falls across her shoulders and he smiles wider twirling pieces of her hair with his fingers. 

His hips buck up into hers and cause her to gasp. Her hands land against his chest propping her up as she begins to ride him. Eventually they start to move together in unison their gasps and moans filling the air. As she come close to the edge all sense of rhythm is lost. He shifts his hips up into her, his thrusts hard and fast pushing her into yet another amazing orgasm. She can fill his release inside of her when she screams his name and she collapses onto him.

“Rachel.” He says with sense of awe, his hand moving from her hips to rub her back. “That was…” he says unable to think clearly enough to finish his sentence.

“Perfect.” she concludes for him.

“Uh huh.” He emphatically agrees.

They lay like that for awhile before making any sort of move to get up, both afraid to ruin the moment.

After cleaning up in the bathroom, she enters the room and looks at him unsure. Should she leave? Any other sexual experience she’s had the guy had no use or want for her afterwards.

The look on his face seems to share the same uncertainty. “You uh, don’t have to go you know. You can stay, with me, if you want” He tries to sound nonchalant at the question, trying to hide his volunerbility,

“Ok, I’d like that.” she says as she bites her lip and looks down. Before going to the bed she puts her underwear back on then goes to his dresser and throws on one of his shirts enjoying the smell of gasoline which will now always remind her of this surprisingly gentle man.

The bed budges under the pressure of her body as she climbs in and snuggles against him. His arms encircle her, his face leaning into her hair for a moment. She can hear him inhale the scent of it.

“Merry Christmas Rachel Jessup.”

“Merry Christmas Charlemeng Boshaw IV” she says with a smile and a happy sigh.

For the first time in so long, maybe ever, Rachel doesn't feel lonely. The warm feeling, the smell of gasoline and the accompanying man's arms wrapped around her pull her into a contented sleep.

***

Early the next morning the sensation of hair tickling his nose brings Sharky into wakefulness. For a second he's confused, his hazy mind having a hard time connecting why there's a woman in his bed. Soon he remembers his surreal encounter with the herald, no with Rachel. 

A smile tugs at his lips, then widens to a full grin. Man it's been so long since he's woken up with a warm body in his arms. It feels so good. 

His mood and hopes starts to fall as the small woman wrestles out of his embrace. She doesn't even look him in the eyes as she gets out of bed and starts to put her clothes back on in a rush.

"So what're you Faith again?" 

There's no need for an answer once she finally looks at him with that same calculating smile of the Siren plastered on her face.

A light sigh escapes her sweet lips. "I have to go, the Father won't be happy if he finds out where I've been."

His hands bunch into fist and a flush of anger burns through him at the fear in her voice when she mentions that shirtless fucker. 

 

Those sweet lips brush chastely against his when she comes back over to the bed, her hand softly smacking his cheek as she does so. The whole thing feels wrong compared to last night. A grunt passes from his lips in response. She only shakes her head, then leaves.

He always thought Faith had a certain power over him, but he was wrong. That power belonged completely to Rachel, not Faith. 

Sharky lays back against the bed frame, his arms folded up behind his head. His eyes still fixed on the door the woman just left from. He can hear the sound of her snowmobile start up then drive away. Still, he can't help but smile at the events that took place despite the bitter ending.

The smile falls abruptly as he thinks about Rachel turning back into Faith. Now he has one more person to fight that damn stupid-ass cult for. He gets out of bed throwing on his coat and searching for his flame thrower. He needs to burn something. Now.


	3. Saturate My Soul (Joseph/Rook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has become an important time in the bunker for Joseph and Rook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late, though technically where I live its still Christmas night. (and I'll be honest John would totally be writing SLOTH on my chest.) So I decided to make the last two fics of this collection New Years themed.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it, the title is from Winter Sound by Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays yall.

-Present Day Christmas-

Before everything went to hell, she was never very into Christmas. When she lived near family she would get everyone gift cards, have dinner, sit through awkward conversations and go home as soon as possible.

Now though, that the world as they knew it is gone, Christmas has become a very important time. This will be the fourth she's celebrated with Joseph in the bunker. 

The three previous holidays they had shared had been momentous and she planned to for this one to be no different...

-First Christmas in the Bunker-

Months have passed since the Collapse and things with the deputy have been tense to say the least. Joseph gave the Deputy free range over the bunker after he was sure she wasn't going to hurt him or herself. 

It turned out that hadn't been much of an issue though, the end of the world almost broker her. Joseph watched helplessly as she walked around the place like a ghost. She didn't cry or even yell at him when he preached to her. No she just say there staring at him blankly. The only time she ate, drank, or showered was when he made her to do so. She had become an empty shell, it concerned him deeply.

That shell finally broke Christmas day. The night before, he found some old Christmas movies and, while he never liked such commercial items, he thought they might cheer her up. So he left them for her to find on the table. 

Later on Christmas day after giving her a sermon, in which her glazed over eyes only looked through him, Joseph heard a strange noise. As he walked to the living room area he could tell the noise was the deputy crying.

Elf was on the tv and sat there completely breaking down. Tears ran down her face, snot out her nose, her body heaving violently. 

Without thought he rushed over to her grabbing a blanket and embracing her in it. He tentatively leaves a comforting hand on her back. The fact that she doesn't blanch at his touch shows how far she's lost it. 

Rook sinks into him crying on his lap. She finally says "It's gone, it's all gone! Christmas, snow, family, its all completely gone. What is the point now?"

"Shhh shhh Eden will be that much better." He absently combs his fingers through her hair.

Even though she scoffs at his words she doesn't stop him or break away. As the crying stops she doesn't leave his embrace and they just sit there and watch the movie. 

-Present Day Christmas-

Rook tore apart the storage room as she looked for material to make the perfect gift for Joseph.

She knew what she wanted to get him, he had been wanting this for the past two years. And she was finally ready. 

Joseph had become so important to her, the only person in her life. He had given up pushing her for it and knew she would tell him when she was ready. And now she was.

-The Second Christmas in the Bunker-

The outburst from the last Christmas had relit the spark in her fire. The last year saw her fight him, laugh with him, and all around left her more lively. 

Joseph would even say they had gone so far as to become friends. At some points he thought they could be something more, that she wanted something more, but he tried not to dwell on those thoughts for too long. 

He walks into the room to find her sitting on the couch watching the Elf again. Rook moves over on the couch so he can sit next to her, she snuggles closer to him when he sits. 

Rooks soft hands run up and down his bare chest absentmindedly. He stiffens afraid that the slightest move will send her away. Slowly he finally makes a slow calculated move, his hand reaching up to hers, thumb rubbing against her hands. She stills and looks at him with wide eyes.

They sit there staring at each other, the bright lights and upbeat music from the movie in the background. 

The deputy releases her hand from his. Joseph's heart falls for a moment until her hand moves up to stroke his cheek and curl around his head. She then brings his head closer to hers.

Lips crush against lips as they both breath harshly. His hand cradle her head. Their tongues exploring, sparking feelings that he hadn't felt for so long.

They stayed like that, kissing and talking in each other's arms throughout the rest of the night. 

-Present Day Christmas-

Rook finally found the materials she wanted. A piece of scrap metal, a hammer, and a soldering gun. 

After about an hour of melting and hammering she has made what she wanted. A smile graces her face when she imagined Joseph's face when he sees what she made for them.

She had already been memorizing the words in her head for days now. She wanted it to be perfect.

-The Third Christmas in the Bunker-

The day had been peaceful and festive allowing them to forget everything else and just enjoy each other.

The past year had been different. Even though they were such cramped places they took their relationship slowly. They had grown closer, the occasional kiss had led to makeshift "dates", Joseph surprising her with a special can of Teriyaki Spam and putting music, in which they would dance for hours. 

Shortly after that first “date” he told her he loved her and wanted to marry her.

The shock in her voice and fear in her eyes broke his heart. They didn't talk for nearly a month, until she came to him. They made love and out of fear of scaring her Joseph didn't bring up love or marriage again.

Now on Christmas they watched another Christmas movie, something that was becoming a bit of a tradition. 

She pushes him into the couch and straddles his lap. His lithe fingers playing with the hair of the woman he loved.

After kissing him long and hard she breaks away and looks at him. "I'm not ready for marriage, and really how would that even work or matter in a post apocalyptic bunker really?"

She breaks her rambling when he quietly clears his throat. "But I do know I... I know I love you Joseph."

His heart soars at her words. He still wants to marry her and make their union right in the eyes of God, even if they are the only two left on Earth. But he will take this victory, her love for him, and will patiently wait until she's ready.

-Present Day Christmas-

Rook nervously paces the bunker, her hands fumbling with the rings. 

When she walks into the room he looks at her with concern noting the uneasy look on her face.

"Whats wrong my child?"

She smiles widely. Nothing. He stands up and walks to her, taking her hands in his.

This was it, she had to ask the big question. 

"Joseph before everything, I hated you, wanted to see you burn for everything." His face hardens at her words a look of regret clouding over him.

"But now, now you are my everything, you have changed more than I thought possible. Your patient and kind and caring." A sole tear rolls down her cheek as she takes a shuttering breath to center herself.

"I...I love you and even though I still don't get the point, I am ready to take the next step with you. Will you, will you marry me Joseph?"

She drops the rings into his hands and he breaks his hold of her hands to look at the simple, homemade rings.

Joseph's heart swells and tears of his own threaten to fall. Smiling he takes one of the rings, gently placing it on her left ring finger.

He takes her face in his hands and before kissing her says "I have never received such a wonderful present."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! For all things FC5 you can find me on tumblr [here!](https://hopecountylovin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
